Whispers of the Wind
by Day Dreaming Angel12
Summary: AU fic. Kaoru is a 17 year old girl trying to live with AIDS. Kenshin is a new kid. He is quiet and has a terrible secret. Can these two torn souls heal one another?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin… not even in my dreams… (because that's illegal)

Summary: AU fic. Kaoru is a 17 year old girl trying to live with AIDS. Kenshin is a new kid. He is quiet and has a terrible secret. Can these two torn souls heal one another?

**Whispers of the Wind**

Prologue:

_The boy stared at his hands, eyes wide._

**The woman screamed, moaned, and pushed.**

_The boy took a step closer, only to have them take a step back._

**The woman bit her lip, cursed, and pushed.**

_The boy once again stared at his hands, they began to cry._

**The woman was done, panted and smiled.**

_The boy asked them, they merely cried._

**The woman accepted the bundle, asked them.**

_The boy did not cry, did not understand, and asked again._

**The woman smiled at the bundle and they answered.**

_The boy asked and this time they answered._

"**You're child has AIDS."**

"_You've killed them all."_

A/N: So what do you think? I know this is confusing, but the bold is Kaoru's prologue. The italics is Kenshin's prologue. I'll be sure to explain them later on. Please review, and I'll try to get Chapter 1 up. Thanks so much! -


	2. Taste of the Wind

Disclaimer: Still don't own Rurouni Kenshin… (It's still illegal)

Whispers of the Wind 

Chapter 1: Taste of the Wind

Kaoru pushed her cereal around the bowl, staring glumly at it.

Her mother smiled. "Dear," she said, pausing as she passed. "Look a little brighter, it's your senior year!"

Kaoru didn't look up. "Mom," she sighed. "I'll be the only kid who's 17! All because I skipped a stupid grade!"

"Now, now. Lots of kids will be 17," Her mother cooed, moving now to the sink.

"Yeah, but they'll all turn 18 soon, I'll turn 18 next summer!" Kaoru pushed the bowl away and ambled to her feet. "Besides," she added, moving to the door. "None of them have AIDS." She pushed through the door and left her mother staring at her, hands half covered in soap, eyes full of guilt.

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

Kenshin stared out the car window, nervous and bored. His step-father glanced over at him. "Don't look so down. You should be used to moving by now. Besides it's your senior year."

Kenshin turned away from the window to look at the tall man beside him. "I am used to it, Hiko, it's just not that fun when you don't know anyone."

Hiko laughed, a loud, drunk laugh. "You'll make friends, you always do. And I know you're popular with the ladies, so no problem getting a girl friend."

Kenshin blinked at him. "Oh shut up," he growled, face turning a crimson to match his head of long hair. The car stopped and Kenshin climbed out, with a quick good-bye to Hiko, he turned toward the building, ready to face the day.

Or so he thought…

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

Kaoru closed her locker, half listening to her friend's chatter. Misao could talk your ear off if you let her, the short girl loved to talk. At the current moment, she was gushing about a hot guy she'd spotted in the hall.

"I don't know his name," Misao was saying. "But he was defiantly cute!"

Kaoru sighed and turned to her friend. "At least describe him to me."

"Well okay. He is really tall, broad shoulders and a nice build. His hair is black and cut short, with a few strands hanging in his face. His eyes are this amazing blue, and his face seems kinda cold." Misao rambled.

"Is that him?" Kaoru asked, pointing to a boy behind Misao.

Misao spun and nodded. "That's him! Isn't he cute?"

Kaoru began to laugh and the members of the hall, including the boy, turned her way. "Misao! That's my half-brother! Shinomori Aoshi! His dad and my mom just got married a few months ago. How could you not know?"

Misao didn't seem fazed. "So you can hook us up?"

Kaoru was about to answer as Aoshi walked over, a short red head tailing behind. "Kaoru-chan," he said politely. "How are you today?"

Kaoru bowed, "Fine, Aoshi-kun, and yourself?"

"Fine." Aoshi said, with a crisp nod of the head. "I want you to meet Himura Kenshin, he just moved here."

Kaoru bowed politely, "Greetings," She straightened and looked this Kenshin guy over. He was attractive; Kaoru noticed, with long, crimson hair, which he tied back in a low ponytail. His eyes were purple, calming and pure. He smiled softly at her, and, Kaoru noted with pleasure, these purple, calming eyes, were looking her up and down as well.

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

She was beautiful, Kenshin knew that at once. Her hair was long and rave colored, tied behind her. Her eyes were a striking blue, dark yet light at the same time. They were innocent yet guilty. But guilty with _what_? Kenshin didn't have time to ponder the question for she spoke again.

"Are you enjoying your stay here…" She asked, pausing to let him intervene.

"Kenshin, just call me Kenshin." She smiled and continued.

"Are you enjoying your stay here, Kenshin?" She finished.

Kenshin nodded and smiled in return. "Yes, so far it's nice." Then an awkward silence fell on the two of them and Kenshin looked at the floor, so to avoid her eyes.

Suddenly, the girl next to Kaoru spoke. She was short with long, black hair that was braided behind her back, and big, blue(I think her eyes are blue) eyes. She grinned and said, "I'm Misao! Nice to meet you!"

Kenshin nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Misao-dono."

The bell rang and Aoshi pulled Kenshin down the hall, calling, "Find us at lunch Kaoru-chan!" And Kenshin lost sight of Kaoru.

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

" 'See you at lunch'?" Misao echoed and turned on her friend. "Kaoru! We don't have lunch with the seniors! We're only juniors!"

Kaoru turned a bright shade of red. "Well… Misao… about that… you see…" The bell ran again and Kaoru shot off down the hall. "I'll see you later Misao!" And she turned the corner and was gone.

Misao stared after her confused. "Whatever," she muttered and headed off to her first class.

LUNCH

Kaoru stood at the door of the cafeteria, glancing around for her step-brother and his friend. She clutched the tray tightly, hands shaking. Why should she be nervous? There was nothing to be nervous about!

Kaoru finally found them and walked cautiously over. "Hi," she said softly and Kenshin looked up. He smiled and made room for her at the table. Kaoru sat down, staring at her food. Suddenly, her eye twitched and she looked up at the clock. Her whole body felt numb and she shook her head.

_Mom said that it wouldn't happen at school. She said I wouldn't need to take it…_ Kaoru thought, numb and afraid. Aoshi looked up and shook his head, he leaned toward Kaoru and whispered, "Just take it before-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Everyone at the table turned toward her and Kaoru lowered a shaking hand to turn off her beeper. She pulled the case of pills from her pocket and quickly swallowed one.

Kenshin asked, watching the entire time, "What's that?"

Slowly, Kaoru returned the bottle to her pocket and turned to face him. "It's my AZT. I have AIDS."

A/N: What do you think? Not my best, and it might have moved to fast but I wanted to get this up. I'm going on vacation soon so I won't have another Chapter up for a few days, a week maybe. Please review and I'll try to get the next Chapter up!


	3. Embrace the Wind

Disclaimer: Still don't own Rurouni Kenshin… (So you know, it's still illegal)

Whispers of the Wind

Chapter 2: Embrace the Wind

Kaoru sat on her bed, staring blankly at the floor. Her inner voices were battling it out, and Kaoru was the bystander, listening numbly.

_Maybe we shouldn't have told him…_ One voice said, the one Kaoru had named 'Angel'.

**We learned long ago that if we keep it hidden it's worse when the find out. **Remarked another, Kaoru's decided 'Devil'.

_Well… we just blurted it out! We where way to open with someone we just met!_

**Don't tell me you didn't feel it?**

_Feel what?_

**Kaoru felt it, I'm sure, so you should have too.**

_Felt what?_

Kaoru spoke now, softly. "I felt as if I'd known him before. As if we spent a lot of time together, so I was comfortable with telling him."

Oh… well… still… This is odd, I'm being the good guy for once… weird… 

No! I'm being the good guy! Kaoru had originally been upset about telling him, and wished she hadn't. So I'm defended her real wishes! You're defended her dark heart's wishes.

**So complicated.**

Oh be quiet! Make me! Maybe I will! 

"Both of you! Shut up!" Kaoru yelled, hands clamped over her ears. She hated when they argued, which was most of the time. So she sat, huddled on her bed, hands over her ears. Until the disgusting beep of her AZT beeper filled the room. Kaoru quickly took a pill before dragging herself down the stairs.

When she arrived downstairs her mother, Aoshi and her step-father were all seated at the table. Kaoru took her seat in between her mother and step-brother and stared at her plate. It was full of beans, mashed potatoes and pork. As the others began to eat, Kaoru merely stared at the plate, no hungry.

"Dear?" Her mother asked, worried. "Are you alright?"

"She's fine," Aoshi cut in. "A little shaken from the trauma at school."

"Trauma?"

"Yeah, her AZT beeper went off at lunch, and everyone was staring at her. Luckily only one person really cared to ask."

"Who?"

"My new friend, Himura Kenshin. He was sitting right next to Kenshin. Oddly enough, she told him. Just up and told him."

"Yes," Her mother said, staring at her daughter. "It is odd. But hunny… are you alright? Do you have a cold or something?"

Kaoru smiled into her plate. Of course her mother was worried about her health. When you have AIDS your immune system is less effective and the smallest little bugs, such as a cold that would only bed a person for a day, can kill you. "I'm fine Mom, like Aoshi said, just shaken up from the trauma."

"If you say so… so Aoshi, how did your first day go?"

And the conversation returned to normal, her family laughing around her when she merely just stared at her plate. Soon they were done with dinner and, promising to come back down to eat later, Kaoru climbed up to her room. Not to long after, there was a knock on the door and Aoshi called her down. Expecting Misao, Kaoru came down in her usual shorts and t-shirt, who as at the door, however, was a big surprise.

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

Kenshin immediately cast his eyes on the floor. "Oro…" he muttered, as Aoshi laughed at him. His friend walked up to Kaoru and slung an arm around Kaoru's shoulder, explaining something. But Kenshin wasn't listening. He was to busy suppressing his anger that Aoshi was touching Kaoru in such a way… as if they were… dating.

"This how our Kaoru walks around. You get used to it." Aoshi was saying and then left them, muttering about homework.

Kenshin began to cool off and looked up at Kaoru, beat red. "He-Hello Kaoru-dono… I came… to talk to you."

"Well alright, come with me." She turned and led him up the stairs, leaving Kenshin hard pressed not to stare at the way her hips moved.

They arrived at the top of the stairs and she pushed open a door, standing aside to let Kenshin in. He did so, and examined the room. It was small, with sky blue walls, a single bed, dresser and desk. Kaoru motioned to the desk chair as she walked to her closet.

Kenshin continued to look around the room until his gaze fell on Kaoru, where she was switching her t-shirt for a sweatshirt and her shorts for pants. Kenshin stared, eyes wide.

Kaoru turned and smiled. "Sorry," she said quickly. "I'm used to having a boy around. This happens with Aoshi all the time, so I just forget sometimes."

"Uh… sure…" Kenshin choked out. "I wanted to… talk about… school today."

"Oh… alright…" Kaoru moved to the bed, and sat down, crossed legged.

"I was just wondering… why you told me… so open like…"

Kaoru shook her head in a childish way. "No! You'll laugh at me and think I'm a weirdo."

"I could never think that."

"Well… alright… It was just… for one reason, I learned that keeping it a secret too long ended in trouble. Plus… I felt as if I knew you… really, really well."

Kenshin nodded, smiling softly. "I feel the same way… and that's why… I'm willing to share my secret with you…"

Kaoru gestured him over and he moved to the bed, sitting next to her in the same position. Kenshin took a deep breath and began, "It all started when I was born. I was the son of a samurai and was taught the art of the sword early on. I was quite skilled at it, and progressed quickly. By the time I was five, I was the best swordsman at our dojo, including the adults. It was then that they realized my problem." He paused when Kaoru leaned her head on his shoulder. After snaking his arm around her waist he continued.

"I had this _thing_ inside of me. And when I was enraged it overtook me. And I was uncontrollable. My skills increased ten-fold and my eyes change color. This _thing_ is the reason I'm an orphan. I don't remember how, just that I awoke in a sea of blood. Standing below me where the bodies of my family, mother, father and sister(I just added that in, Kenshin doesn't really have a sister). I didn't understand, and asked the instructors that were crying nearby. And they told me. The _thing_, no _I_, had killed them all, and then they left me. Left me there to cry. Alone. My only comfort the dead bodies of my loved ones, and their warm blood on my hands."

Kaoru stared up at him. "Kenshin," she breathed. "I'm so… so… so sorry. I didn't… you didn't… have to tell me."

Kenshin smiled down at her. "But, it's like you said. You feel as if you know me, and I feel as if I feel I know you. That you know me, body and soul. That's why I could tell you. I hope this doesn't affect our relationship."

She smiled up at him and lifted her head up towards his, and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "Don't worry," she whispered. "You can't catch anything from me."

"Even if I did," Kenshin said softly, leaning down to capture her lips. "I wouldn't care."

A/N: Does that clear things up? I hope so. This might seem rushed too, but I just got back from Vacation. I'm going out for a b-day soon and wanted to get this out for you guys! Thanks so much!


	4. Rush of the Wind

Disclaimer: -sigh- Still don't own Rurouni Kenshin… (Why I bother putting this I don't know, but it's still illegal)

Whispers of the Wind

Chapter 3: The Rush of the Wind

Kenshin pulled open the apartment door, grinning broadly. He walked past the kitchen where Hiko was trying to put dinner together, and slammed the door closed. He jumped onto his bed, landing on his stomach. He smiled into his comforter and suddenly sat up. Staring straight ahead, Kenshin reached up and traced his lips with a finger, smiling at the wall.

He sat that way for half an hour, captivated by the sweet smell she left on him and the sweet taste in his mouth. It was only until Hiko popped in, generally worried at his step-son's silence. "Kenshin?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

The red-headed teen was knocked out of his dreams and turned to stare at Hiko. "What? Is dinner ready?"

"Dinner… yeah… not going to happen. We'll get a bite in a second but I have something to ask you."

"Uh… okay…"

"Why are you so happy?"

Kenshin sweatdropped and asked, "Oro… can't I be happy?"

Hiko stared at him, eyes narrowed. "Yes you can but… why so sudden?"

Kenshin smiled at him. "I've made a few friends."

"A girlfriend then," Hiko decided. "Finally stopped beating them off, I see."

Kenshin turned red. "Oro! I never beat anyone off!"

Hiko laughed. "Right, where have you been?"

"At my friend, Shinomori Aoshi's home." Kenshin said, smiling triumphantly.

"And does this Shinomori has have a sister around your age?"

Kenshin once again turned red.

"I thought so," Hiko grinned. "Is she cute?"

Kenshin shrugged. "I think so…"

"Well! I must see her!" Hiko jumped to his feet and dragged Kenshin to the door the apartment.

"Where are we going?"

"To your girlfriend's house! Then we can get something to eat."

"Hiko-sama! Wait, there's something I have to tell you!"

"Tell me in the car," and he was out the door.

Kenshin sighed and picked up his coat, following his insane "father" out the door.

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

Kaoru leaned against the counter, day dreaming as she limply held a cup of milk in both hands. A smile was plastered on her face and she was completely happy for the first time in her life. That is until she heard the noise.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kaoru sighed and placed the milk on the counter, pulling her AZT out of her pocket. She pulled out a pill and fingered it. She didn't want to take it. It was just a reminder she had a disease, an incurable disease. And sooner of later, she'll die from it.

She didn't want to die. Now more than ever she wanted to live. With a sigh Kaoru raised the pill to her lips. Just as the door bell rang. Thinking it could be Kenshin she quickly placed the pill container and pill on the counter. Rushing to the door.

Sure enough it was Kenshin, but he wasn't alone this time. Standing next to him was a tall man, with long black hair and strikingly handsome features. He smiled down at her and said, "Yo."

Kaoru shook her head and held the door open wide, bowing as she did so. "Please, please, come in."

The man and Kenshin both entered and once coats were hung up and shoes removed she led them into the kitchen and after they were seated immediately asked if they were thirsty.

"Water please," Kenshin said, glancing at the man. "For both of us."

Kaoru smiled and hurried to the refrigerator. She dropped a few ice cubes into cups and filled them with water. She placed the cups on the table and took a seat next to Kenshin, so he was in between her and the man.

"I'm surprised," the man said, taking a sip from his glass. "That a baka like him could have gotten a cutie like you."

Kaoru blushed and Kenshin glared at the man. Turning back to Kaoru he said, "This is my step-father, Hiko."

Hiko smiled, "Yo." He said again.

Kaoru bowed her head. "I am Kamiya Kaoru, pleased to meet you."

Hiko nodded and took another sip. They then sat in an awkward silence, until Aoshi walked in, towel on around his waist. He froze in the doorway and a little bit of color could be seen on his cheeks.

Kaoru blushed for him. Turning a bright red. Kenshin looked down to hide a smile and Hiko out right laughed. "And who is this?" he asked.

"Shinomori Aoshi," Aoshi said, bowing. "I am sorry, I did not know we had guests."

Kaoru got to her feet and grinned, "One sec, Aoshi-kun. You wait here and I'll get you some pants." She rushed into the hall and left the other three in an awkward silence. Aoshi looked around the kitchen, trying to keep his eyes off the two men at the table. They fell on the counter and Kaoru's pill, and hardened.

She walked in the next moment and handed him a pair of pants. Aoshi gripped her arm, saying in a low voice, "Are you going to take that?" he nodded slightly toward the pill.

Kaoru glared at him and muttered, "Not now, Aoshi."

He didn't let go of her hand. "Tell me you'll take it."

"I will, kay? Just go and put on some pants."

Aoshi growled before leaving the room. Kaoru turned to the guests and forced a smile, she bowed. "Sorry about that…" silence followed and soon Kenshin got to his feet.

"We should be going, be have yet to eat dinner."

Kaoru glanced at the clock. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "It's past eight!"

She ushered them out and Hiko walked to the car, giving Kenshin and Kaoru a moment. She shivered in the cold night air and Kenshin smiled, "I'll see you later?"

Kaoru nodded and sneezed. "Yep, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Kenshin smiled and kissed her on the cheek before rushing off.

Kaoru stood a while longer outside, ignoring the shivering she felt, merely stroking her cheek and remembering the feel of his lips.

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

Kenshin leaned against the locker. Looking up and down the halls, he saw no sign of Kaoru.

Aoshi appeared behind him. "Hey Aoshi-dono, where is Kaoru-dono?"

Aoshi's stoic face almost looked worried. "She's sick Kenshin, and it doesn't look good."

A/N: That was a short one! Sorry if it's **too** short! I was going to make it longer but this seemed like a good way to end it. Want to make sure you understand some stuff:

1) Kaoru didn't take her AZT

2) She was outside in cold weather with only shorts and a t-shirt on

3) She does have AIDS so she caught the cold faster.

4) This cold could kill her… DUN DUN DUN

I'll try to update soon


	5. Chill of the Wind

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin… I'm going to say it because I say it in every chapter (it's illegal)

Whispers of the Wind

Chapter 4: The Chill of the Wind

Kenshin stared at Aoshi. "Wh-what?" Was all he could choke out.

"Just come with me, I'll explain on the way to the hospital." Aoshi grabbed Kenshin and pulled him down the hall, muttering, "Kenshin, this isn't the time to go into shock!"

Soon they were in the car and Kenshin stared blankly ahead, his thoughts were this: _I'm the one who kept her out last night. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault._

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

Kaoru lay in the hospital bed, tubes connecting her to several machines. She felt weak and wet. She moaned up to her mother, "Mom… get rid of the water. Please…"

She felt something soft on her forehead and the water was gone. Kaoru smiled and she heard someone sniffle. "Mom… don't cry…"

"It's all my fault," her mother whispered.

"How can it… be your fault…? You… adopted me…" (hahaha! Now you know!)

She didn't answer and Kaoru heard the door open. A low voice whispered something and her mother nodded, said to her, "I'll be just outside dear." And left.

Kaoru shifted her head and opened her eyes. The person she'd expected to see wasn't the person who stood before her. "What… do you… want, Enishi?"

The tall man smiled, and pushing some silver hair from his eyes. Glasses covered his eyes, but Kaoru knew what they looked like and she could seem them glisten as he took a step closer to the bed. "I was so upset, Kaoru-chan," He sneered. "When I heard you'd fallen ill. So I rushed right over here."

Kaoru struggled to make her voice empty, "That was awfully kind of you, but you should return to class. You are the teacher."

"But you are my most treasured student."

Kaoru flinched. "Honestly, you don't-"

The door opening and Kenshin charging in, Aoshi and Kaoru's mother hot on his heels, interrupted her. Kenshin froze upon seeing Enishi and Kaoru colored. Stiffly, Kenshin bowed. "Sensei," he muttered, face turning red.

"Kenshin," Kaoru said quickly. "What are you doing here? What about school?"

Kenshin, upon being addressed by his love, turned quickly away from Enishi, forgetting he was even in the room. "I had to come," Kenshin said softly, kneeling by her bed, pushing wet hair from her face. He smiled slightly, "A thousand storms could not keep me away." ((aww!))

Kaoru blushed and smiled, leaning into his touch.

Enishi cleared his throat. "This all very touching," he said, causing Kenshin to get to his feet. "But I have a matter to discuss with Kaoru… alone."

Kenshin glared at him. "I'm not leaving."

"Now, now," Kaoru's mother said, finally entering the room. "Kenshin, please, let Enishi sensei speak with Kaoru."

Kenshin looked reluctant to go, but he wanted Kaoru's mother to like him, so with a sigh and peck on the cheek, Kenshin left Kaoru, whispering, "I'm right outside."

Kaoru looked at Enishi, "What do you want?" she asked.

Enishi smirked. "I want…" he leaned closer and licked his lips. "I want you."

Kaoru's eyes widened and she pushed him away. "What's wrong with you?"

Enishi grinned wider, and took a step closer. "Nothing, I've had my eye on you for quite awhile."

Kaoru looked around, nervous. "What… what about my AIDS?"

"I can over look such a defect." He leaned closer and lowered his face toward Kaoru's.

"Get away!" Kaoru shrieked and Kenshin charged in, tearing Enishi off Kaoru. Aoshi was in in the next second and held the perverted teacher in his iron grip.

Enishi glared at Kaoru's mother. "What the h (I'm on a no swearing thing, for my church) What's the meaning of this? You gave me the okay!"

Kaoru was pulling herself out of bed and she froze, covers halfway off her. "Mom… you allowed this?"

Kaoru's mother turned red. "Dear! He promised to take care of you! I thought you'd be happy!"

"Happy? How could I be happy…?" Kaoru turned away from her mother and pushed Kenshin away. As she turned back to them after a few moments, tears were in her eyes. "I hate you!" She screamed, pushing them aside and running down the hall. "I hate you all!"

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

Kenshin stared after her, watching as she staggered down the hall. He wanted desperately to chase her, but his legs wouldn't move. Not with those last words ringing in his ears. _"I hate you all!"_

Aoshi had thrown Enishi to the ground and had come up behind Kenshin, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Go after her man. Go after her and find her. And tell her you love her."

Kenshin looked down. "Do I Aoshi? Do I really?"

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

Kaoru sat in the park, freezing in her hospital gown. She rubbed her arms as tears fell down her cheeks, freezing before they hit the ground. _Stupid Mom,_ Kaoru thought angrily. _Stupid Enishi, stupid Kenshin, stupid AIDS, stupid ME! _She broke into sobs at this, rocking back and forth as her shoulders shook violently. "Not," she whispered. "Not stupid Kenshin. Come and find me. Hold me. Make me all better. Make me forget… I have this… disease… make me forget I have… AIDS."

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

Kenshin sat in his room, staring out at the snowy scenery. Hiko knocked on the door and after he'd opened it leaned on the doorframe. "What day is it?"

"Day four," Kenshin said without looking up.

"You should be out their finding her."

"She doesn't want me to find her."

"Sure she does, kid."

"She said she hated me."

"She was upset with her mom, she really wants you to be there, holding her."

"Maybe I don't want to find her."

"Why is that?"

Kenshin didn't answer.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Hiko sighed, muttering, "Stupid kid." Before leaving to answer the door. He returned a few minutes later, a young woman in tow. She had long, black hair, black eyes and a decently attractive face. "Someone's here for you."

Finally Kenshin turned and Hiko noticed his eyes brightened. "Tomoe!" Kenshin cried, jumping to his feet. He rushed forward and hugged the girl. But as Hiko stood there, watching, he noticed Kenshin face was still thick with sadness, even pain.

Hiko sighed and turned his back on them, closing the door. As the door was about close he whispered, "Don't do this Kenshin."

Kenshin shut his eyes tightly, burying his face in Tomoe's shoulder. Desperately wanting the tears to go away, wanting the pain to go away.

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

Kaoru stared up at the cloaked figure, frozen solid. Her blue lips moved slowly, forming the word, "Aoshi"

Her brother leaned down, shrugging off the cloak and pushing it around her shoulders. "Come on, kid. Time to go home."

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

Kaoru sat in the hospital bed, staring glumly at her hands.

"You could have died out there!" Her step-father was yelling. "Do you understand how much you scared us?"

Aoshi was sitting next to her, holding her hands.

Kaoru looked up at "father". "I'm sorry… really I am… just please… let me be…"

Her "father" sighed and nodded, taking his wife with him out of the room.

Aoshi smiled at her, "Dad's just a little upset. He was so worried."

"At least he cares."

"We all care, Kaoru, all of us."

"And who is 'we'?"

"Your mom, Dad, me, Misao…"

"Not Kenshin though… did he even try to find me."

Aoshi looked down. "No Kaoru," he whispered. "He didn't."

Kaoru felt the tears and shut her eyes tight, trying to make it all go away. The tears… and the pain.

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

Kenshin was at dinner when he got the call. He stood there, rooted to the spot, holding the phone limply. From the table, Tomoe and Hiko watched him. Finally Hiko asked, "What is it?"

"It's Kaoru," Kenshin said slowly, returning the phone to the cradle. "They found her."

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

Kenshin took a deep breath and gripped Tomoe's hand firmly. "Let's go." He said and pushed the hospital door open.

Kaoru looked up, her face become bright, but soon the color drained from her face. "Kenshin…" she said softly.

Aoshi was on his feet in a moment and standing between his sister and Kenshin. "What the h are you doing here with her?"

Tomoe looked down and Kenshin growled, "Be nice, Aoshi!"

"Why should I? You don't help me find my sister, the woman you said you loved! And then when we find her, you show up with another woman!"

"Quiet Aoshi."

Both men looked at Kaoru who had her face down, bangs covering her eyes. "It doesn't matter," she continued. "Kenshin's moved on. Let him be." To Kenshin she said, "It's nice to see you again."

Aoshi glared at Kenshin before returning to Kaoru's side.

Kenshin walked forward and said, "Kaoru, this is Tomoe… my girlfriend."

Kaoru looked up, trying her best to smile through the tears. "Nice to meet you."

Tomoe nodded, saying dryly. "You too."

Kaoru shook her head, tears forcing their way out. She turned away and Aoshi was on his feet again. "You've done enough, just get out."

When Kaoru didn't correct Aoshi, Kenshin sighed and left, looking back one final time with his heart breaking at her shaking form.

A/N: Don't hate me! Don't throw things at me! I'll fix it all I promise! I needed some drama. In case you didn't pick up. Kenshin is taking Kaoru's words to heart the "I HATE YOU" thing but he still loves her. He just wants to move on and is horrible at it. So yeah… it will all right itself in the next few chapters, I'm going end this baby soon. I hope you like it and that the chapter was long enough!


End file.
